Good for You
'Good for You '''is the 12th song in Dear Evan Hansen. It is performed by Rachel Bay Jones, Kristolyn Lloyd, Will Roland, and Ben Platt as their characters, Heidi Hansen, Alana Beck, Jared Kleinman, and Evan Hansen. During this song, Heidi, Alana, and Jared are calling Evan out for lying to them and/or being less involved in the Connor Project. Lyrics ''HEIDI: So you found a place where the grass is greener And you jumped the fence to the other side Is it good? Are they giving you a world I could never provide? Well I hope you're proud of your big decision Yeah, I hope it's all that you want and more Now you're free from the agonizing life you were living before And you say what you need to say So that you get to walk away It would kill you to have to stay trapped When you've got something new Well I'm sorry you had it rough And I'm sorry I'm not enough Thank God they rescued you So you got what you always wanted So you got your dream come true Good for you Good for you, you, you Got a taste of a life so perfect So you did what you had to do Good for you Good for you ALANA: Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry? Do you even care that you might be wrong? Was it fun? Well I hope you had a blast while you dragged me along JARED: And you say what you need to say And you play who you need to play And if somebody's in your way Crush them and leave them behind & ALANA: Well I guess if I'm not of use Go ahead, you can cut me loose Go ahead now, I won't mind HEIDI: I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go Is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you? & ALANA: I'll just sit back while you run the show Is that good for you? Would that be good for you, you, you? ALANA, & JARED: I'll shut my mouth and I'll let you go Is that good for you? Would that be good for you you, you? EVAN: All I need is some time to think But the boat is about to sink Can't erase what I wrote in ink Tell me how could you change the story? ALANA, & JARED: I'll just sit back while you run the show Is that good for you? Good for you? EVAN: All the words that I can't take back Like a train coming off the track 'Cause the rails and my bones all crack I've got to find a way to Stop it, stop it! Just let me off! JARED, & HEIDI: So you got what you always wanted So you got your dream come true Good for you Good for you, you, you Got a taste of a life so perfect Now you say that you're someone new Good for you Good for you Good for you Good for you So you got what you always wanted Category:Pages Category:Songs Category:Dear Evan Hansen Category:12 Category:Dear Evan Hansen Songs